


Comforting Silence

by SilverIsSad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound-Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Karlnap (mentioned), M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Angst, No Dialogue, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), You can make platonic, dreamnotfound, even if its not, if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIsSad/pseuds/SilverIsSad
Summary: Sometimes you don't need words to express your love to someone. This fits George better than showing passion with words.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Comforting Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if someone is gonna read it or not, I hope someone does but yeah, Enjoy!

It was around 10 at night, another— the second night passing by. The two boys exhausted from unpacking boxes, they had just moved in, like a day before but didn't finish unpacking, they had been busy looking around the place, discussing about the decorations of the house. About the pets, and rooms, they spend their first day just talking about things they might never even do in the new house, also about how huge the house was for just the two of them.

They might convince their other friend, Sapnap, to come over if he ever decides that he wants to live with them for a while or so. With his boyfriend too.

Clay was currently laying on the couch scrolling though his phone missing Georges warmth. While george gave close attention to the raindrops that rolled down the windows glasses, softly hitting the frame from outside. It had been an exhausting day, none of them having time for each other since they were busy with other things. 

It was comforting how quiet it was. The only sound the rain and Clays soft sound of notifications from social medias. George's song ringing through his headphones. It wasn't enough, the raindrops hitting at the window aggressively and music on his headphones wasn't enough for George.

He paused his song, taking out his headphones and putting his phone down on the table beside him.

The blonde noticed and looked up at him. Almost immediately getting the point, nodding he put his phone down and opened his arms.

George smiled, walking over to him, laying inbetween his legs, his head on Clay's thorax, wrapping his arms softly around Clays shoulders. Clay smiled at his softness, wrapping his arms around smaller's waist. Keeping him as close as possible to make sure he's safe. Pulling the blanket, which was left there from last night's sleep, over them.

Everything was quiet, only the sound of rain pouring though the walls into the house. 

There was no need of speaking.. George wasn't good enough at expressing his feelings towards someone into words. But it was okay, Clay knew he loved him. 

The easiest way of showing their love to each other was physical touch. It did not matter what it was, kisses, hugs even the slightest affection, both the blonde and brunette knew they loved each other.

It made George happy knowing that Clay understood this way of passion. And blissful Clay always knew his difficulty and helped him with telling him how much he adored him.

No words were needed that night. Only physical touch and Clays soft kisses on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction, I tried my best. English's not my first language I'm still learning. 
> 
> Make sure to let me know for any grammar errors, misspells or anything.
> 
> I honestly don't know if I'm ever gonna make another story this just had been stuck on my head for a few days. <3  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
